Fallen Skies
by Mache-san
Summary: O universo possui diferentes galáxias, dentre elas existe a nossa, onde antigamente oito planetas governavam. Estes planetas colocavam ordem nos outros. Hoje apenas sete tem este direito. A traição do planeta Zeelich fez com que o caos entre os povos se instalasse no universo, guerras e jogos de poder começaram a surgir e a antiga paz foi completamente abalada. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Fallen Skies.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya obviamente não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** O universo possui diferentes galáxias, dentre elas existe a nossa, onde antigamente oito planetas governavam. Estes planetas colocavam ordem nos outros pequenos que existem, porém, hoje, apenas sete tem este direito. A traição do planeta Zeelich fez com que o caos entre os povos se instalasse no universo, guerras e jogos de poder começaram a surgir e a antiga paz foi completamente abalada.

"_As necessidades de muitos sobrepõem-se às necessidades de poucos... Ou a de um só." _

― _Star Trek._

"_Não devemos ter medo dos confrontos... até os planetas se chocam e do caos nascem às estrelas." __―__ Charles Chaplin._

"_A noite acendeu as estrelas porque tinha medo da própria escuridão."_

― _Mario Quintana._

* * *

_Introdução._

**Planeta Delmoriss – Cede do conselho.**

As luzes entravam pela janela entreaberta, junto com elas uma brisa refrescante preenchia o ambiente. A sala era ampla, grande e muito bem decorada. Cortinas de veludo vermelho ficavam do lado esquerdo, escondendo a branca parede sem graça. No centro, uma linda mesa de mogno brilhante oval. Oito cadeiras de couro avermelhado em volta da mesma. Sentado em uma ponta, um homem de vestimenta peculiar, um grande manto preto com capuz lhe cobria a face e do outro lado, estudando um belíssimo quadro de pintura abstrata, um homem de longos cabelos loiros. Estavam soltos, e suas pontas chegavam até a base do quadril. Trajava uma batina branca que ia até o seu calcanhar. Estava com uma sandália fina de couro, bem simples. Seus dedos finos e brancos, cheios de anéis de ouro passavam pela moldura de bronze do quadro.

- Não é lindo? – Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos da pintura.

- Não vejo muita graça nessas pinturas meu Senhor, queira me desculpar, mas sou leigo no quesito artes. – Falou o outro homem colocando as botas sujas em cima da mesa. – Não há vinho aqui? – Perguntou olhando em volta.

- Queira demonstrar um pouco de modos, caro cavalheiro. Está mesa é cara e de grande importância. – Seus olhos apesar de estarem fixos ainda no quadro a sua frente, se mantinham alertas em tudo a sua volta. – Vou providenciar um pouco de vinho para o Senhor, caso venha a aceitar a minha oferta.

O homem endireitou-se na cadeira, passando a mão branca em cima da mesa a fim de limpar o que tinha sujado. Olhou para o Clérigo a sua frente e ficou a esperar a proposta que ele queria lhe fazer. Sempre trabalhou para Shaka, e todos os trabalhos que ele lhe exigia eram difíceis e bastante trabalhosos de executar.

- Você conhece a tropa estrelar, a famosa tripulação comandada por Hasgard?

- Conheço.

- Sua nave Fire precisa ser liquidada, assim como o seu comandante. Ele é um estorvo no meu caminho, um peso, um fardo. Preciso que o elimine.

- Está me pedindo um grande favor meu Senhor. – O homem se levantou e foi até a janela que estava aberta. Lá fora dava para perceber a movimentação dos carros e as pessoas andando de um lado para o outro como se aquele fosse mais um dia como outro qualquer. – Estamos falando da melhor tropa estrelar de todos os tempos. Os Guardiões.

- Os Guardiões?! – Shaka disse enojado. – Eles não guardam nada. São apenas, meros soldados. Você vai fazer o que lhe pedi ou não?

- Vou cobrar caro.

- Cobre o que quiser, mas mate-o.

- Então temos um acordo. – O homem foi até o Clérigo e o encarou antes de ir. – Vou ficar esperando uma garrafa do seu melhor vinho em meus aposentos.

Shaka fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça confirmado o pedido do homem, quando o mesmo saiu o deixando sozinho, ele mais uma vez passou os dedos pela pintura, antes de olhar a sala que passou por tanto tempo planejando e discutindo com os outros líderes. Satisfeito com o que tinha planejado, rezou silenciosamente, pedindo forças e bênçãos aos deuses, para que o seus planos dessem certos e enfim, ele pudesse limpar o mundo das impurezas nele existentes.

- Primeiro vou eliminar Hasgard, depois vou começar o plano para eliminar de vez Zeelich. Não precisei fazer nada para que eles rebelassem. Eles vão cair feio, assim com os outros. Primeira nação que eu irei destruir, esta será destruída com muita dedicação e amor.

* * *

**Planeta Zeelich – Em meio aos corais. **

- Você tem noção do que isso iria te acarretar? – Perguntou Zarah.

- Tenho. Mas é o que eu quero Zarah. Preciso entrar naquela tripulação!

- Saphira! – Repreendeu Zarah. – Está louca? Eles são nossos inimigos. Todos os planetas são. Só podemos contar com a nossa própria espécie.

- Eu sou uma mestiça Zarah! Não estou desmerecendo a minha espécie, mas eu sou filha de uma Endlos com um Zeelichiano.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas sua mãe a deixou aqui, para que o seu pai, rei de toda Zeelich a criasse, porque sabia que você seria alguém importante, alguém importante para o povo do mar!

- Eu quero ser alguém importante, mas quero fazer isso no céu e na tripulação dos Guardiões!

- Você é a Zeelichiana mais teimosa que eu conheço! – Zarah nadou até os corais emburrada. – Eu não vou aguentar ficar longe de você. Os meus dias serão chatos.

- Então venha comigo. – Saphira, nadou até ela e lhe acariciou os longos cabelos vermelhos. – Assim seus dias serão repletos de grandes aventuras.

- Não posso. Não sou igual a você. Você é corajosa, já eu, sou uma medrosa de marca maior.

Saphira revirou os olhos para amiga e lhe abraçou com carinho.

- Não diga bobagens. – Sussurrou. – Você é bastante corajosa, só de estar nadando comigo e escutando os meus planos, você já é alguém de muita coragem.

- Convencida.

Dizendo isso as duas começaram a rir e a nadar brincando uma com a outra. O mar estava calmo e os habitantes serenos, apesar de toda a repercussão que aconteceu com a saída de seu pai do conselho, Saphira sabia que as coisas ainda tinham uma solução. Ela era a melhor solução. Já que não conseguia colocar juízo na cabeça daquele velho, ela iria embora e viveria a própria vida, talvez, entrando nos guardiões, seu pai mudasse de opinião a respeito dos mesmos e dos conselheiros e está guerra que estava prestes a começar nem acontecesse.

* * *

Então, mas uma fanfic de fichas. Espero que tenham gostado da introdução curtinha que fiz. Não queria explicar muitas coisas assim de começo, até porque tenho outras coisas para explicar, então fiquei com certo receio de jogar muita informação e confundir a mente de vocês.

Não pensem que deixarem HS ou o Gaiden do Darius de lado, HS é o meu xodó. Então, fiquem tranquilos. Bom, acho que sou capaz de conseguir manter duas fics de fichas sem problema. Até porque eu só faço isso mesmo, escrever. Enfim, é isso. Segue abaixo algumas explicações a respeito da fanfic. Qualquer dúvida é só entrar em contato comigo, via facebook. Heluane Thereza. Joguem lá que vocês vão me achar, fique a vontade para adicionar, ou podem entrar em contato comigo por aqui mesmo, via PM.

* * *

**Planetas**

1 – _Vestora_ – Planeta dos tornados. Como o próprio nome já diz, é um local onde os tornados são comuns. Os seres desse planeta convivem em paz uns com os outros, se ajudam, compreendem e manejam o vento, isso se deve ao fato de terem os tornados em suas terras. Vivem no subterrâneo, possuem tecnologia avançada e são caracterizados por serem pálidos. São parecidos com os humanos, mas só tem quatro dedos em cada mão e suas orelhas são cumpridas e finas.

2 – _Ustmor_ – Bárbaros. São conhecidos por sua crueldade em batalha. Arrancam a pele de seu inimigo e as vestem. De todos os planetas, este seria o mais perigoso, porém, seus líderes criaram jogos internos para aplacar a fúria e a adrenalina de cada cidadão. São fortes, grandes, e gostam de se gabar diante outros povos. Não são amigáveis e sua forma bruta ao falar é sua característica marcante. Vivem cercados pelo deserto e gostam de contrabandear animais selvagens de outros planetas para colocar dentro de suas arenas e treinarem os seus guerreiros. Possuem dois braços de cada lado do corpo e apenas um olho no centro da testa, dentes afiados e garras cumpridas. As mulheres são um pouco mais baixas, mas a aparência é a mesma.

3 – _Yora_ – Planetas dos humanos. Não é muito diferente do planeta terra, extinto há milhares de anos. A diferença, é que possui mais terra do que água. Os humanos racionam água potável o máximo possível. Não é um planeta abençoado pelas chuvas, quase nunca chove, apenas um mês ao ano. É neste período que os humanos fazem um estoque de água em seus reservatórios. Água é considerada neste planeta como dinheiro. Só os ricos tem o luxo de usufruir. Os pobres usavam o resto que sobrava, a água suja e salobra que os ricos desperdiçavam.

4 – _Endlos_ – Planeta das flores. Não existe homem neste lugar. Apenas mulheres, mas não se engane, não é porque o planeta é rodeado por flores lindas e maravilhosas que as mulheres são doces e perfeitas como elas. São guerreiras, batalhadoras e feministas. Não dependem dos homens para nada, nem para trabalho pesado. Seguem uma líder, que é tão ruim quantos os bárbaros de Ustmor. São conhecidas por sua fragrância. Encantam os homens com a beleza e com o cheiro que exala de sua pele e boca. Mas não pense que é somente o sexo oposto, elas fazem isso com todos os seres existentes na galáxia. Manipuladoras e egocêntricas. Suas aparências são bastante exóticas, como as flores. Tanto a tonalidade da pele, quanto dos olhos e cabelo. Fora isso, sua estrutura física é igual aos dos humanos.

5 – _Honst_ – Planeta verde. Cercado por florestas. Os habitantes vivem dentro de árvores ou cavernas. São seres pequenos, sua forma adulta pode chegar ao tamanho de uma criança humana com 10 anos de idade. Seu corpo é ligeiramente curvo, tem pernas e braços curtos, porém são conhecidos por sua força. Arremessam pedras e troncos com o triplo do seu tamanho e peso sem esforço algum. São capazes de manusear a terra da maneira que bem entendem. Gostam da cor verde e se vestem com plantas. Com isso, vivem camuflados. Não são seres dotados de inteligência, mas também não são completamente burros. Seu cérebro por ser pequeno e atrofiado, demora mais para compreender certas coisas. Odeiam as mulheres de Endlos. Vivem em guerra uns com os outros, sempre disputando quem tem as melhores plantas e qual o planeta que cultiva melhor.

6 – _Nieng_ – População quase zero. Planeta dos animais carnívoros. Calor e frio. Metade do planeta é quente, vulcões e mais vulcões entram em erupção dia e noite, e a outra metade e fria. Calotas de gelos sobre um mar gélido. Os habitantes vivem na parte fria, onde os animais não se atrevem a entrar. Suas moradas são feitas no subterrâneo de todo aquele gelo duro. São inteligentes e frios, mas sabem ser calorosos e amigáveis quando necessário. São responsáveis por manter todos os prisioneiros presos em suas câmeras de nitrogênio. Todos os ladrões, assassinos e outros que tenham infligindo à lei de alguma forma, paravam naquele lugar sobpena de dormir pela eternidade. São humanos que preferiram viver isolados.

7 – _Delmoriss_ – Centro de todos os outros planetas. É o mais populoso, onde todas as espécies convivem uma com a outra. Base de operações estrelares, onde os novatos treinam para serem guardiões da paz e dos planetas, também é onde o conselho rege. É construída no céu, pois é um planeta onde a terra e inóspita para plantação e dela exalam gases tóxicos para a população. O equipamento antigravitacional mantém a grande ilha flutuando. É toda construída por tecnologia avançada, a mesma que eles usam para criar as naves de batalha e o centro onde reside os comandantes e soldados formados na academia. É um lugar onde a lei comanda, todos os habitantes possuem dinheiro e são importantes de alguma forma. Delmoriss é conhecida como o centro dos universos.

8 – _Zeelich_ – Água. Uma grande bola de água salgada. É o planeta que fornece água para todos os outros, inclusive para Yora e Delmoriss. Apesar de ser água salgada, todos os planetas possuíam um equipamento de última geração que transformava a água salgada em doce, separado o sal da mesma. Seus habitantes são desconfiados e misteriosos, tem raiva do conselho de Delmoriss por não permitirem que Zeelich seja conhecida como o planeta central, onde deveria de fato ser à base da sede tanto do conselho, quando dos guardiões. São egoístas e mesquinhos. Vivem em moradas subaquáticas, mas possuem guelras e podem viver tanto na terra quanto dentro d'água. Sua pele tem a tonalidade azul clara e seus cabelos são negros. Os olhos são geralmente dourados, mas às vezes podem surgir um ou outro com olhos azuis ou verdes. Só têm dois dedos em cada mão e em seus pés três. Estatura mediana e porte físico normal.

* * *

**Cavaleiros de Ouro.**

**Shion** – Comandante das forças armadas. É responsável por todo o treinamento dos novatos e aprendizes da escola Fallen Skies. É sério, quieto e muito observador. Costuma ser rígido em suas aulas e treinamentos. Não é visto com frequência em outros lugares que não seja na base estrelar. É irmão mais velho de Mu. São habitantes do reino de Lemuria. Um planeta pequeno e afastado dos outros. São conhecidos por suas habilidades de consertar as coisas. Tem facilidade em manusear objetos com a mente. Idade – 25 anos.

**Mu** – Irmão mais novo de Shion. Idade – 22 anos. É responsável por todo o armamento. Trabalha no conserto das naves e de todo a resto. Assim como o irmão, é quieto e bastante observador. Dá-se melhor com as suas ferramentas do que com as pessoas. É tímido e nos tempos livres, ama ler sobre as espécies e se informar sobre a política de Delmoriss. Dá aula na escola sobre consertos de armas. Não tem amigos e prefere as coisas assim. Não é a favor da guerra, mas apoia incondicionalmente qualquer decisão tomada pelo conselho.

**Dohko** – Melhor amigo de Shion. Segundo Comandante da nave Fire. Professor de artes marciais. Idade – 25 anos. Beberrão, abobalhado e encrenqueiro. Gosta de se gabar para os alunos e sempre tem uma piada a fazer a respeito dos Bárbaros. Povo de Ustmor. É inteligente e muito estrategista. Não é de dar sua opinião a respeito da guerra que está para acontecer, segue ordens e mais nada. É humano, nasceu em Delmoriss e conheceu Shion na academia. Lutaram lado a lado e hoje são amigos.

**Shaka** – Clérigo. Idade – 22 anos. É um dos conselheiros. Representa Delmoriss. Não se sabe muito a respeito dele, apenas que é focado em sua fé. Aparenta ser sociável e bastante comunicativo, mas isso tudo é apenas uma fachada. No fundo é fechado e odeia as raças. Não imagina como Delmoriss possa estar tão poluída com os mestiços e os povos de outras raças. É mestiço, filho de uma humana com um homem de Zeelich. Não nasceu com a tonalidade de pele azul, e nem com os pés e as mãos diferentes das dos humanos, mas tem a habilidade de respirar de baixo d'água. Faz questão de esconder isso das pessoas usando as suas túnicas compridas e roupas fechadas até o pescoço.

**Hasgard** – Comandante da nave Fire. Amigo de Dohko e Shion. Gosta das coisas em seus devidos lugares, tem mania de limpeza e é extremamente forte e rígido. Possui um coração de ouro e costuma defender seus amigos com unhas e dentes. Ama o que faz e adora os seus alunos, assim com a sua tripulação. É sábio e bastante inteligente, mas costuma ter pavio curto. Não tolera desrespeito e nem engraçadinhos querendo tirar uma com a sua cara. Está sempre a paisana, apesar de todos os seres de todas as galáxias o conhecerem. Idade – 30 anos. Não gosta de Shaka e se fosse por ele não se metia nos assuntos do conselho, quer desvincular a sua tripulação a todo custo do comando dos conselheiros.

**Mascara da Morte/Mask** – (Seu nome vai ser Mask mesmo) É conhecido por sua arrogância e por sua forma brutal ao matar. É doido para participar do torneio no planeta Ustmor. Anda na linha por respeitar o seu Comandante. É impiedoso e bastante cruel. Se fosse por ele, não existia conselho e cada planeta viveria de acordo com o que quer. Sem leis e sem toda a burocracia que existe. É especialista em tortura. Consegue tirar qualquer tipo de informação com apenas algumas perguntas, o que o deixa triste, pois sua fama, assim como a de Hasgard é conhecida por todos. Idade – 25 anos. Odeia com todas as suas forças seu irmão Manigold e Kárdia

**Manigold** - Ladrão. Gosta de viver bem e já morou em todos os planetas. Vive em sua nave com Kárdia. Seu melhor amigo. Vivem roubando e se metendo na política de cada planeta. Tem uma rixa antiga com Mask, seu irmão. Enquanto Mask apesar de ser cruel, foi muito bem sucedido na vida. Trabalha na melhor nave da galáxia e tem uma fama de mal a zelar, já Manigold é conhecido por ser desleixado, atrevido e muito mentiroso. Não tem inveja do irmão pelas coisas que o mesmo conquistou, só acha divertido vê-lo irritado. Sempre que pode, prejudica o trabalho dele. Idade – 26 anos.

**El Cid** – Estrategista. Idade – 24 anos. Fechado, calado, introspectivo. Trabalha como estrategista de Hasgard, só dirige a palavra a ele e a mais ninguém. Não é de ter amigos, é apenas um subordinado como outro qualquer. Tem o poder de manusear o vento, seu planeta de origem é Vestora. Suas características são iguais aos habitantes de lá, o que chama bastante atenção da tripulação de Hasgard. Seus olhos são pretos, com isso destacam a tonalidade branca de sua pele.

**Albafica** – Médico. Idade – 23 anos. Gentil, educado, sempre disposto a ajudar o próximo. Consegue deixar qualquer um apaixonado por ele só com o jogar dos cabelos. Algumas pessoas dizem que ele é filho de uma descendente de Endlos. Pois ninguém sabe de fato o que elas fazem com as crianças que nascem que não são do sexo feminino. Apesar de ser um planeta onde só têm mulheres, elas interagem com homens que julgam ser merecedores de seus magníficos corpos. Além de ele chamar a atenção com apenas o modo de andar ou se portar, seus cabelos são azuis e seus lábios são vermelhos como algumas habitantes de Endlos.

**Dégel** – Professor e conselheiro de Shaka. Não gosta do trabalho que exerce no conselho, sabe que muitas coisas estão erradas e que ninguém nem mesmo o próprio Shaka faz algo para mudar. É politicamente correto e autoritário. Sabe a hora de ficar calado e sabe perfeitamente do jogo político que Shaka faz. Apesar de trabalhar diretamente para Shaka, vive das aulas que dá na escola Fallen Skies. Idade – 24 anos. Humano.

**Kárdia** – Impulsivo, controlador, chato e egocêntrico. Dupla perfeita para Manigold. Vive arrumando confusão por onde passa e gosta do estrago que faz nos corações das mulheres e dos homens. É habilidoso com facas e espadas, não gosta de armas de fogo, mas sabe usar uma quando precisa. Vive com Manigold o tempo inteiro, fazem planos sempre que podem para desbancar o irmão Mask. Gostam de perseguir a nave Fire e se meter nos assuntos alheios. Idade – 25 anos. Nasceu em Nieng e na primeira oportunidade que teve, saiu do planeta a procura de novas aventuras que não estivessem relacionadas a animais carnívoros e gelo.

**Milo** – Interprete. Machista ao extremo. Tem a função de interpretar sinais e servir de tradutor para Hasgard. Faz parte de sua tripulação e vive implicando com o comandante. É daqueles que faz careta para a pessoa quando a mesma não está vendo. Debochado, irônico e sarcástico. Não se dá bem com as mulheres de Endlos. Todas elas o odeiam com todo fervor e ardor. Não se importa com isso e ainda se gaba de ter ido para cama com muitas delas, o que só piora ainda mais a situação entre ele e a raça delas. Gosta de se gabar também por causa da sua profissão, diz que consegue interpretar os sinais corporais de qualquer mulher do mundo. Idade – 24 anos.

**Aiolia** – Chefe de segurança máxima de Nieng. Trabalha ao lado do irmão Aiolos. Os dois nasceram em Nieng, assim como Kárdia. São amigos de infância, mas desde a partida de Kárdia que eles não se falam, até porque o amigo agora é um ladrão procurado pela polícia intergaláctica. Aiolia vive para cuidar do irmão, que sofreu um acidente ao se aventurar na parte quente de Nieng. Aiolos não enxerga e não anda. Vive em sua cadeira de rodas ao lado do irmão. Não é infeliz, se sente agradecido por ter saído com vida no final e poder desfrutar a sua vida em paz ao lado do irmão que tanto ama. Apesar de não enxergar, consegue escutar a longas distâncias e se locomove sozinho com a sua cadeira de rodas. Aiolia se culpa até hoje pelo acidente do irmão, a culpa dele estar invalido foi dele, pois o mesmo o encorajou a averiguar o que existia do outro lado do planeta e assim Aiolos havia pagado pela curiosidade dele. Idade – 22 anos.

**Saga** – Líder da nave Frost. É responsável por prender todos os foragidos da lei. Está em uma caçada ao Manigold e Kárdia. É íntegro e sábio. Tem senso de justiça e lealdade. Não admite mentiras e hipocrisia. Trabalha com o irmão Kanon. São irmãos gêmeos e nasceram em Yora. Não são de família rica e batalharam bastante para chegar onde estão. Hoje moram em Delmoriss em um apartamento humilde. Idade – 25 anos.

**Kanon** – Irmão de Saga. Copiloto e policial. Trabalha com o irmão na captura de meliantes. Assim como o irmão é justo e odeia hipocrisia. Mas é bobalhão e adora uma cerveja. Gosta de se engraçar com as mulheres de Endlos e vive atrás das "sereias" de Zeelich, apesar de saber que o planeta está em guerra com os outros sete. Idade – 25 anos.

* * *

_Observações_:

1 - As mulheres de Endlos interagem com os homens quando querem procriar. Seus filhos podem ser mulheres ou homens, não vou especificar o que acontece com os homens agora, vou deixar para contar no decorrer da fic.

2 - Vocês podem fazer fichas de mestiços, de qualquer um dos planetas que eu citei acima, ou inventar um novo planeta, assim como o do Shion e do Mu.

3 - Nada de lobisomem, vampiro ou coisas desse gênero, pelo amor de Deus.

4 - Ah, eu quero criar uma personagem com cabelo azul, amarelo, olhos vermelhos e que maneja o vento, mas não é do planeta Vestora... Crie o que quiser, mas sejam coerentes na história.

5 – Shaka é clérigo, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não vá se relacionar com alguém. Então, quem quiser fazer ficha para ele, que seja alguém dentro de seus padrões. Deu para notar que ela vai ser alguém ruim. Então... Enfim... Deixo com a criatividade de vocês.

6 – Quero fazer um personagem de Zeelich. Fique a vontade.

7 – Dúvidas? PM. Vou responder tudo e a todos.

8 – Vou aceitar casal Yaoi. Sim, por incrível que pareça vou aceitar. Vamos mudar um pouco as coisas.

9 – Gente, não é um fanfiction perva, não sei se ira rolar sexo. Pode ter uma cena ou outra, mas esporadicamente, então não fiquem muito excitadas com isso.

10 – Posso ter outros poderes que não esteja relacionado ao que você escreveu?! Pode!

11 – Machê-san, qual é a cor das roupas íntimas do Albafica? (Pergunta feita por Thamires.) Simples, ele não usa roupas íntimas. Rá!

12 – Manigold é **meu**! Ele está nos braços da minha personagem, então tirem os olhos dele.

13 - Quero fazer o líder de algum planeta. Faça. Fique a vontade.

* * *

**Modelo de Ficha.**

_Nome_: Nomes estranhos serão aceitos.

_Idade_:

Profissão: Pode ser qualquer coisa, até alguém da tripulação do Hasgard, mas especifique o que e como foi que entrou.

Planeta: pode ser um dos que eu citei ou qualquer outro que queira inventar, então, caso venha a escolher a segunda opção, sejam criativos e me contem sobre os planetas de vocês e o que os diferenciam dos outros.

_Aparência_: Detalhes. Fique a vontade para exagerar.

_Personalidade_: Pelo amor de Deus, nada contraditório, por favor.

_História_: Preciso dizer que quero tudo bem detalhado? Parte por parte?! Acho que não né?! Confio em vocês!

_Par_: Digam-me com quem e como visualizam os dois juntos.

* * *

Acho que é só isso mesmo meu povo.

_BeijosMeLiga_.

Machê-san. **(L)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Fichas selecionadas

**Título**: Fallen Skies.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya obviamente não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** O universo possui diferentes galáxias, dentre elas existe a nossa, onde antigamente oito planetas governavam. Estes planetas colocavam ordem nos outros pequenos que existem, porém, hoje, apenas sete tem este direito. A traição do planeta Zeelich fez com que o caos entre os povos se instalasse no universo, guerras e jogos de poder começaram a surgir e a antiga paz foi completamente abalada.

"_As necessidades de muitos sobrepõem-se às necessidades de poucos... Ou a de um só."_

― _Star Trek._

"_Não devemos ter medo dos confrontos... até os planetas se chocam e do caos nascem às estrelas." ― Charles Chaplin._

"_A noite acendeu as estrelas porque tinha medo da própria escuridão."_

― _Mario Quintana._

* * *

Informações Básicas da escritora chata.** #apanha**

E ai meu povo, tudo de boa na lagoa?!

É a vida não está fácil para ninguém! Essa seleção de ficha foi pior que Heavenly Skies. Tive um trabalho do cacete para escolher as fichas. Vocês me surpreendem a cada dia que passa. Todas as fichas estavam encantadoras, queria escolher todas, mas se eu o fizesse, ia ser foda para escrever e com certeza decepcionaria muita gente. Então, escolhi somente as fichas que achei que conseguiria desenvolver na boa, porque todas as fichas cabem na história, então, optar por facilidade na escrita foi o meu critério desta vez! Não pude dar o par principal que todo mundo escolheu, fui de acordo com o que EU achava melhor.

Então, antes de colocar os nomes do povo que eu escolhi, vou colocar a estatística que a Marcela fez para mim, em relação aos personagens, no caso o quantitativo, referente a escolha dos pares. (:

Tive que fazer um Ranking. Só assim vocês têm uma noção de como foi difícil a escolha das fichas, além delas serem maravilhosas.

Outra coisa, eu amo quando vocês mandam mais de uma ficha, mas dessa vez tenho que dizer: PUTA QUE PARIU! PORRA! Vocês estão a fim de me sacanear, só pode! Vai dificultar a minha vida assim na China! Odeio esse povo que escreve bem! #apanha.

Ah! Antes que eu coloque o ranking, tenho que informar a vocês que acrescentei outro personagem. Eu já ia coloca-lo antes mesmo de postar, mas como tinha muita coisa na minha mente, acabei esquecendo. Então, ai vai:

**Kagaho** – É um badboy de marca maior. Não trabalha e tem até urticária só de pensar nesta palavra. Vive à custa do pai que é um Engenheiro Aeroespacial. Nasceu em Delmoriss, é considerado mais belo do que as próprias mulheres de Endlos. Em falar em mulheres de Endlos, a maioria delas quer acasalar com ele, se existe um homem capaz de ser equiparar a elas, este homem é ele. Entretanto, ele não vai muito com a cara das mulheres desse planeta. É um homem de muita personalidade, apesar de ser mauricinho. Gosta de esfregar na cara de todas as mulheres de Endlos que passa a noite com qualquer uma menos com elas. Idade – 23 anos.

* * *

_Ranking dos Golds._

_Albafica (7)_

_Mu (7)_

_Shion (6)_

_Milo (5)_

_Dégel (4)_

_Dohko (4)_

_Hasgard (4)_

_Aiolia (3)_

_El Cid (3)_

_Kanon (3)_

_Kárdia (3)_

_Saga (3)_

_Mascara da Morte/Mask (2)_

_Shaka (2)_

Viu só como eu penei para escolher! Albafica e Mu são os mais cogitados. Bom, vamos ao que interessa! Espero que não me matem!

* * *

_Fichas Escolhidas __***OOO***_

**Paula Sammet**_ – Personagem Adrya Mor – Conselheira. Ocupa uma das sete cadeiras do conselho. Par – Saga._

**Marcela Augusto** _– Personagem Naravi – Faz parte da tripulação Fire. É considerado o Pet da tripulação. Planeta Jangali. Par – Milo._

_Personagem Rhakunkarr. Pirata Espacial. Sem par. _

**Thamires Bastos**_ – Personagem Luzerne Dictamnus – Embaixatriz de Endlos no Conselho. Par – Kagaho. _

_Personagem Fleurya Dictamnus Zantedeschia. Ex-Guerreira de Elite de Endlos, da guarda principal da imperatriz. Sem par._

**Ikarus** – _Personagem Rack Oon – Oficial responsável pela artilharia e Demolição. Faz parte da tripulação Fire. Planeta: Motavia. Par – Miki Kikki. _

**Lune Kuruta**_ – Personagem Miki Kikki – Pet da Nave Frost. Responsável pela manutenção da Nave Frost. Planeta: Motavia. Par – Rack Oon._

_Personagem Kori Ariarirys. Aprendiz. Pretende integrar o corpo médico das tropas._

_Personagem Shrasmelne ou Melne/Mel. Faz parte da equipe de Suporte da Nave Fire. Responsável pelo gerenciamento energético. Par: Dohko._

**Krika Haruno**_ – Personagem Annie Sher – Chanceler do Planeta Orion. Palneta: Orion. Par – Dégel _

**Lyta White**_ – Perosnagem Fallon __Nikki Harlon. __Enfermeira da tripulação Fire. Palenta: Brann. Par – Kárdia._

**Hikari Nemuru**_ – Personagem Hikage – Cientista especializada em criação de novas Tecnologias e especialista em armas brancas. Faz parte da tripulação Fire. Planeta: Blohr. Par – Shion._

**Aredhel Atreides**_ – Personagem Mischa Karevik – Administradora da Fallen Skies. Par – Shaka._

**Wicked Mischief**_ – Personagem Clover Helianthus. __Estudante na escola Fallen Skies. Par – Albafica._

**Jules Heartilly**_ – Per__sonagem Shinzarin Kiadi Mundi. __Engenheira Espacial e Mecânica. Par – Mu._

_Personagem Agni Shaak Ti. Fornecedora de Joias, uvas e vinhos. Contrabandista de animais e de água. Não terá par._

**Girtab Scorpii**_ – Personagem FA-302, conhecida como Nancy Crew. Faz tudo, desde que seja programa. Par – Mask._

**Notte Di Luce**_ – Personagem Karin Niels. Sentinela. Par – Aiolia._

**Shina com**_ – Personagem Eleven, mas conhecida como Venle Igabh. Estudante da escola Fallen Skies. Planeta: Cyrkars. Par – Hasgard._

**Lylli Angel**_ – Personagem Galatéia Donelle. Médica/cientista especializada na biologia das raças e na fusão de magia e tecnologia usada para curar pacientes. Faz parte da tripulação Fire. Planeta: Ainsley. Par – Kanon._

**Black Scorpio no Nxy**_ – Personagem Plumerya. Guerreira. Par – El Cid._

* * *

_Todos os personagens secundários irão fazer parte da Tripulação Anne Bonny. Tripulação composta apenas por mulheres. Não vou dar mais detalhes que é surpresa. _

_Espero que não fiquem chateados comigo, tentei ser justa com todo mundo e agradar a todos é claro. _

_Eu queria comentar sobre cada personagem e tudo mais, mas estou cheia de coisas para fazer, então fui bem simples e a mais sucinta possível. Aos que eu não escolhi, perdão. Mas creio que escolhi todo mundo que mandou ficha. _

_Ninguém ficou de fora! _

_Bom, creio eu que seja somente isso. Agora é aguardar para o primeiro capítulo. _

_**BeijosMeLiga.**_

_Machê-san._


	3. Chapter - I

**Título**: Fallen Skies.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya obviamente não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** O universo possui diferentes galáxias, dentre elas existe a nossa, onde antigamente oito planetas governavam. Estes planetas colocavam ordem nos outros pequenos que existem, porém, hoje, apenas sete tem este direito. A traição do planeta Zeelich fez com que o caos entre os povos se instalasse no universo, guerras e jogos de poder começaram a surgir e a antiga paz foi completamente abalada.

"_Você não pode impedir as mudanças, assim como não pode impedir o pôr do sol."_

_- Star Wars._

"_Um plano só é bom nas mãos de quem pode executá-lo"_

_- Star Wars._

* * *

Capítulo I.

**Galáxia StarScreem – Nave Fire, próximo ao Planeta Lemuria. **

- NARAVI! – Milo gritou com todas as suas forças.

O ar em seus pulmões saiu pela sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que suas grossas mãos apertavam a única calça limpa que restara em seu dormitório. Jogou a roupa suja de urina no chão com raiva. Era sempre a mesma coisa naquela nave desde que Hasgard resolvera aceitar a jovem Naravi em sua tripulação. Milo que não passava de um simples interprete naquela tripulação, não pode deixar de comentar a respeito deste épico episódio com Hasgard, mas é claro que o jovem capitão, não se importou nem um pouco com o que o loiro dizia. Na realidade, Hasgard considerava Naravi o seu pet, um animal que lembrava muitos os felinos da falecida Terra.

O loiro esfregou o rosto com certa impaciência. Claro que se culpava por aquela intrusa estar na nave com ele. A culpa é completamente dele e de mais ninguém. Se ao menos parasse de tentar fazer piadinhas sem graças com qualquer tipo de mulher que aparece em sua frente, não estava naquele estado hoje. Ainda tinha a marca de alguns arranhões que ganhara de graça da jovem felina. Contudo, Milo sabia que alguém ia pagar pelas marcas em seu corpo e por todas as suas roupas urinadas por Naravi, e essa pessoa seria Manigold e o seu mais fiel escudeiro, Kárdia. A culpa era dos dois. Malditos. Filhos de uma puta! De todos os planetas existentes na galáxia, eles escolheram logo Jangali para se esconder e fazer os seus trabalhos sórdidos. Foi nesta ocasião que conheceu Naravi. Vamos voltar ao enfadonho dia em que a Fire seguiu o rastro da nave de Manigold e Kárdia e mostrar que ele – Milo –, era apenas um coitado, frágil e oprimido trabalhador.

Era um dia como outro qualquer, a tripulação estava cheia de coisas para fazer, inclusive ele. Milo além de conversar com o povo de Ustmor flertava sem parar com as mulheres de Endlos. Ah... Aquelas mulheres eram mais magníficas do que as próprias flores que cultivavam. É claro que ele tinha noção que elas só queriam mesmo o seu sêmen e nada mais. Como se ele se importasse de fato com aquilo. O.K. No fundo, no fundo ele realmente se importava com o simples fato de ser pai. Tudo bem, não é bem simples, mas vocês entenderam. Ele quer ser pai sim, mas tudo tem o seu tempo e sua hora e no exato momento, ser pai não lhe passava pela cabeça, o que não o impedia de flertar com as lindas mulheres daquele planeta.

Quando a conversa estava realmente esquentando entre ele e uma loira peituda, Hasgard avisa a todos os tripulantes que a nave Fire irá fazer uma parada em Jangali, onde supostamente, Manigold e Kárdia haviam parado para roubar animais exóticos. O loiro bufou triste e desligou a transmissão com a linda peituda.

- É uma pena querida, mas você não poderá mais usufruir desse maravilhoso galã aqui. – Ele mandou um beijo para a tela do computador juntamente com um piscar de olhos. – Quem sabe da próxima, Baby.

Milo se dirigiu para o centro da Fire, onde todos os responsáveis pelos setores de cada parte da nave ficavam. Quer dizer, era para ser assim, mas quase nunca isso ocorria, pois todos estavam em seus devidos setores gritando ordens com os seus subalternos. Milo era o único que trabalhava sozinho. Entretanto, naquele dia todos estavam no saguão na nave. Dohko estava ao lado de Hasgard e conversava com ele animadamente, estava ansioso, era bem visível e Milo pode perceber que El Cid estava próximo, em suas mãos um pequeno aparelho digital. Era retangular e do tamanho da palpa da mão de estrategista. Tinha alguns pequenos botões em sua lateral, cada um responsável por alguma coisa e no centro um grande botão vermelho. Milo sabia que se ele apertasse aquele botão vermelho, um holograma iria aparecer.

Dohko falou mais alguma coisa para Hasgard, que sorriu. Na certa, o moreno estava fazendo algum comentário esdrúxulo sobre Manigold e Kárdia. Milo gostava de Dohko, em certos pontos os dois eram bastante parecidos. El Cid revirou os olhos para os dois, confirmando a teoria de Milo. Quando Dohko se afastou gritando ordens para alguns tripulantes que andavam a esmo pelo saguão, El Cid se aproximou de Hasgard e apertou o botão vermelho, onde um holograma perfeito de Jangali apareceu. El Cid, falou sobre estratégia com Hasgard, que concordava com tudo que ouvia. Hasgard colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Faça! – Ele disse com autoridade. – Passe a informação para Shion e Mu. Ah! – Ele suspirou. – Não se esqueça de avisar ao Rack. Ele vive enfurnado naquela sala preparando bombas.

- Não sei como ele ainda não explodiu a nave, senhor. – Falou El Cid desligando o holograma e o depositando dentro do bolso de sua calça preta.

A nave Fire era dividida por patente e por funções. Como as pessoas sabiam disso? Simples, era só olhar para as suas roupas. Hasgard por ser capitão usava calças pretas e blusa vermelha de mangas compridas com o brasão da Fire bordado no peito, no lado esquerdo. Era um brasão simples, igual a chamas de uma fogueira. Suas bordas eram pretas, mas o seu interior era uma mistura, de laranja, amarelo e vermelho, um degrade de cores. Acima da fogueira, três estrelas douradas indicavam que ele era o capitão da nave. Dohko vestia a mesma roupa que ele, porém, em cima de seu brasão só eram vistas duas estrelas douradas. Ele era o segundo no comando, caso Hasgard não estivesse em condições de pilotar a Nave, Dohko tinha o dever e responsabilidade de guiar todos da tripulação.

El Cid estava todo de preto, somente o brasão e a única estrela dourada em sua blusa que destoava do visual. Ele era responsável por toda a estratégia da Fire. O que o tornava abaixo somente de Dohko, Hasgard e claro, Shion. Shion era comandante das forças armadas. Sua blusa era da cor verde e assim como Dohko ele tinha duas estrelas douradas acima do brasão da Fire. Ele era responsável por Mu, seu irmão mais novo, que atuava na mesma área que ele, junto com Rack, o guaxinim. Os dois usavam a blusa da mesma cor que Shion, porém com uma estrela em cima do brasão, como El Cid.

Rack era um Motaviano. Seu planeta natal já não existia mais por causa da explosão do sol. Milo sempre achou que Rack tinha algo a ver com aquela explosão. O cara era maníaco por bomba. É claro que quaisquer informações a respeito do Guaxinim eram guardadas a sete chaves por Hasgard, apesar de já ter rolado boatos em Fire de que o pequeno Rack tinha causado a explosão de seu planeta por puro divertimento. Milo acreditava que fosse por outra coisa, mas como as más línguas gostam de falar, ele ficava só nas suas teorias e hipóteses, quem sabe um dia, ele não perguntaria ao próprio Rack.

Além deles, tinha também Mask. Conhecido por sua estranha maneira de viver a vida. Milo conhecia muitas pessoas, mas de todas elas, o mais estranho era Mask. O cara era um sado masoquista nato. Ele era o nosso querido entrevistador. Porra! Ele usava métodos de tortura que até o Capitão achava repugnante. É claro que ele só usava esses tipos de técnicas em pessoas altamente perigosas. A maioria das pessoas que estavam em Nieng, confinadas em sono eterno, foi interrogada por Mask. Sorte dele que Nieng é uma prisão altamente protegida e suas tecnologias são as melhores de toda a galáxia.

A cor de sua blusa, por mais estranho que possa parecer, era lilás, o que causava um pandemônio na tripulação. Ninguém deixava de "tortura-lo" por isso. Um cara conhecido por suas técnicas de tortura usava uma blusa lilás. Que ironia do destino. Assim como El Cid e os outros, ele possuía apenas uma estrela em cima do brasão da Fire.

Outro membro importante da tripulação era Albafica, apesar de não ser um membro efetivo, já que a sua função mesmo é ser médico no planeta Delmoriss. Porém, de vez enquanto, ele estava presente na Fire. É claro que a tripulação tem o seu próprio médico, nesse caso, a sua própria médica. Galatéia Donelle. Milo não sabia muito a respeito dela, a jovem doutora, acabará de adentrar a tripulação da Fire, então para ele, ela era uma incógnita. É claro que ele poderia admirar a beleza dela e tudo mais, porém isto não vem ao caso no momento. Voltando a falar sobre as vestimentas de cada personagem importante da tripulação, vejamos, Albafica vestia uma blusa da cor amarela, assim como Galatéia, os dois tinham o brasão da Fire costurado em seus peitos, porém, somente Galatéia possuía a linda estrela dourada. Diferente dos outros, por ser mulher, sua vestimenta não era uma simples calça preta, e sim uma saia preta de pregas até a metade de suas coxas torneadas e abaixo dela, a calça preta totalmente justa em seu belíssimo corpo. O que era triste, porque todas as mulheres da tripulação Fire, podiam simplesmente ficar somente com aquelas minúsculas saias. Milo adoraria, porém, Hasgard arrancaria a sua pele, assim como o povo de Ustmor, se ele se aproximasse de qualquer mulher da tripulação, ordens são ordens, então todas as mulheres da tripulação, eram homens para ele.

Ok. Isso era o que ele fazia Hasgard acreditar, mas é claro que ele pegava uma ou outra da tripulação e Hasgard não poderia nem falar nada para ele, pois ele sabia que Rack era um tarado máster. Além dos médicos, a Fire também contava com a enfermeira Fallon Nikki, mas conhecida como Nikki. A roupa dela era diferente, mas apropriada para uma mulher. Branco, como Milo gostava de branco. Sua blusa era igual à de Albafica, amarela e sem estrela, mas a parte de baixo era uma linda saia branca, um pouco maior do que a de Galatéia. Ela vai até a altura dos seus joelhos, mas era justo ao corpo, deixando perfeitamente o seu quadril e o maravilhoso bumbum marcado, e ele podia ver carne, podia ver pele. Pele branca, macia e sedosa. Fechou a boca antes que pudesse babar.

Ah mulheres! Só de pensar que teria que parar em Jangali, ao invés de continuar com a sua maravilhosa conversa com a linda peituda de Endlos, já o deixava triste. O saguão principal da nave já estava cheio, com todo mundo em seu respectivo lugar. É claro que Milo gostaria de divagar mais sobre os outros membros da tripulação, porém, Hasgard estava com aquele semblante sério e olhava para frente, onde já era possível ver o planeta Jangali.

- Quero todo mundo em seus postos e não quero que nada de errado dessa vez. – Falou Hasgard com a voz séria igualmente ao seu rosto. – Não admito perder a nave daquele idiota do Manigold e do Kárdia mais uma vez.

- Sim senhor. – Disseram todos em uníssono.

Dohko entrou em contato com o posto de pouso em Jangali e solicitou permissão para enviar uma nave com três tripulantes para checar o planeta. A resposta não demorou em chegar, o que agradou o moreno e consequentemente a Hasgard.

- Milo, você vem comigo e com Shion. – Ordenou Hasgard. – Dohko, você está no comando agora.

- Sim capitão. – Dohko voltou sua atenção para o restante da tripulação e começou a delegar ordens com El Cid em seus calcanhares, lhe mostrando o que deveria fazer, assim como havia dito a Hasgard alguns minutos antes. – Mu, você é o encarregado agora. Faça o que Cid quer e pelo amor de Deus Rack, pare de ficar acendendo essa dinamite!

O Guaxinim bufou e tirou o pavio da dinamite jogando no chão e apagando com a sola da bota.

- Não se pode nem brincar mais hoje em dia. Até parece que essa coisa arcaica faria algum dano nessa gigantesca nave.

- Eu ouvi isso Rack. – Falou Dohko do outro lado da nave.

- Não seja duro com ele, Dohko. – Hasgard estava na porta do elevador junto com Shion e Milo. – Ele é inofensivo.

- Vou tentar me lembrar disso. – Dohko trocou um olhar sério e compenetrado com Hasgard. – Volte com esses dois vermes e em segurança.

- Pode deixar. – Dizendo isso, ele e os outros dois entraram no elevador, logo depois a porta de vidro se fechou e os três já não estavam mais ali, e sim em outra parte qualquer da nave indo em direção a Jangali.

Os corredores da Fire estavam lotados e as pessoas caminhavam por ele tranquilamente, sempre que viam os três, faziam pequenas reverências em sinal de respeito e voltavam ao seu percurso. As paredes da nave eram brancas e o piso de um azul escuro, em alguns momentos, dava para ver o espaço lá fora, as estrelas e toda a sua magnitude, fazendo com que encantasse a todos. Portas eletrônicas abriam e fechavam conforme eles iam passando de um setor para outro. Quando finalmente chegaram ao saguão onde as naves de patrulhamento ficavam, adentraram em uma delas, e partiram para Jangali.

- Milo, nossa base não tem contato com o povo de Jangali, então deixo tudo em suas mãos.

- Pode deixar, é para isso que sou pago e é só ler a linguagem corporal dos Jangalianos, se é que existe algum habitante.

- Claro que existe. – Falou Shion, que até então tinha se mantido calado. O que era algo bastante comum, já que o comandante das forças armadas não era muito de dialogar. – Se você tivesse estudado em Fallen Skies, saberia que a população de Jangali apesar de ser pequena é bastante fundamental para a nossa existência...

- Ok. Eu compreendi aonde o senhor quer chegar. – Milo tentou não revirar os olhos diante do comandante, afinal, ele estava acima dele, e Milo devia respeito. Assim como El Cid e os outros, Milo trajava uma blusa azul escura, com o brasão da Fire e apenas uma solitária estrela em cima do mesmo. – Fique tranquilo, a missão será um sucesso, assim como as outras.

- É o que eu espero. – Hasgard direcionou a nave até o seu destino, assim como Shion, que verificou todo o sistema de munição e armamento, caso o grupo sofresse alguma emboscada da nave inimiga. – Milo, entre em contato com o posto em Jangali e avise que estamos chegando.

- Sim senhor. –Milo rapidamente entrou em contato com o posto, que logo deu as coordenadas para que a nave pudesse pousar em segurança. – Feito capitão.

- Armas prontas, Hasgard. – Falou Shion.

- Muito bem, espero não ter que usar deste artifício.

A nave prosseguiu até o planeta Jangali sem problema algum. Entrar na camada atmosférica do planeta nunca tinha sido tão fácil para Hasgard. Jangali, apesar de ser um planeta pequeno e bastante longe dos planetas principais, era de extrema importância para a existência de outras espécies. Jangali era um planeta rico. Rico em todos os sentidos, além de matéria prima e mineral, era conhecido por ter grandes quantidades de pedras preciosas e suas terras eram ótimas para a plantação, porém, o planeta era considerado perigoso, pois uma quantidade enorme e consideravelmente de animais perigosos viviam nele. Alguns, que nem ao menos foram descobertos pelo homem.

Hasgard passou algumas instruções para Shion e Milo assim que a nave pousou na base. Eles foram recepcionados por cinco homens bem armados. Todos mostraram respeito diante de Hasgard, sua fama era conhecida em todos os planetas e consequentemente em todas as galáxias. Um dos soldados que guardavam a base de Fallen Skies avisou que eles estariam por conta própria quando passassem dos portões. Hasgard apenas seguiu em frente, sem se importar com o fato de contar apenas com os seus dois tripulantes. Ele até preferia que fosse deste jeito, afinal, lidar com os seus homens era muito mais fácil do que lidar com pessoas que não conhecia e que não fazia a mínima ideia de como ele trabalha.

- Em duas horas estaremos de volta, caso isso não ocorra, avise ao Capitão Dohko, ele saberá como proceder. – Hasgard conferiu se as suas duas armas estavam em perfeito estado em seu cinto e continuou andando com Milo e Shion atrás de si.

- Sim senhor. – Falou o soldado andando a passos largos e rápidos para alcançar o homem.

Os quatro chegaram aos portões de ferro. O soldado levou a mão ao ouvido e comunicou que eles haviam chegado. Logo depois o portão começou a se abrir, a estrutura de ferro era enorme e muito bem elaborada, tinha um diâmetro de dez metros de largura e sua altura deverias ser quase uns vinte metros, seja o que for que estivesse do outro lado do portão, teria que fazer muita força ou ter um poder de guerra muito grande para colocá-lo abaixo. Milo e Shion já estavam acostumados com aquele tipo de coisa, em todos os outros planetas era praticamente a mesma coisa e a mesma estrutura.

Hasgard foi na frente com Milo e Shion vindo logo atrás, a frente eles só podiam ver uma emaranhado de árvores e plantas de diferentes tipos e tamanho. O céu era de um azul límpido e os dois sóis brilhavam com muita intensidade. A partir de certo ponto, a mata foi ficando densa e alta, Shion se pôs a caminhar na frente para abrir caminho com a sua telecinese. Algo que ele achava ser só útil para manejar armas, mas estando naquele local, nunca apreciou tanto a sua habilidade. Chegaram a um vilarejo pequeno e muito tumultuado, ficou pior quando os habitantes se deram conta de que os três estavam parados observando o que estava acontecendo.

Logo um homem com a tonalidade da pele acobreada chegou próximo deles sentindo o cheiro que os três exalavam. Milo, rapidamente se pôs na frente do grupo para ler a expressão corporal do homem ou até mesmo entender qualquer tipo de grunhido que saísse de sua boca. Além da pele incomum, os olhos e o nariz do homem lembravam os dos gatos. Uma grande fenda preta, que seria a pupila do homem se dilatou, como se ele quisesse ver através dos três. Milo pode notar que a cauda do homem era longa e fina, ela se movimentava lentamente de um lado para o outro. O homem vestia uma tanga marrom encardida e seu corpo estava pintado com tinta vermelha. Tinha orelhas grandes e voltadas para frente ao invés de orelhas humanas. Elas estavam cobertas até a metade por causa do longo cabelo preto do homem, que caía como cascata em suas costas nua.

- Grraarr... – O homem rosnou mostrando todos os dentes amarelados e alguns podres para os três.

- O que ele disse? – Perguntou Hasgard para Milo.

- Não muita coisa, apenas que não nos quer aqui. – Milo olhou dentro dos olhos negros do homem, sua pupila quase se fundia com o castanho escuro.

Milo respondeu do mesmo jeito, um pouco alto demais para o gosto de Hasgard, mas o homem pareceu ter entendido o que o loiro estava dizendo, porque ele deixou o pescoço cair de lado e seus dentes já não estavam a mostra. Milo rosnou mais três vezes e o homem mudou completamente a postura do corpo, antes rígida e tensa, agora estava leve e serena.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou Shion.

- Eu disse...

- Ele disse que vocês são amigos e que estão à procura de um criminoso. – Falou o homem por entre os dentes. A voz era rouca, como se ele não a usasse há anos. – Vou pedir para a minha filha ajudar vocês três em sua missão, mas saiba que ela não é igual a mim, seu temperamento é mais forte e ela raramente fala, não sei nem se compreende a linguagem de vocês humanos.

- Porque tu não falaste na nossa língua antes? – Perguntou Milo injuriado.

- Grarrr... Porque vocês estão na minha terra, não tenho que me moldar a vocês humano!

- Desculpe a falta de respeito de meu amigo. – Hasgard lançou um olhar sério para Milo e voltou a encarar o homem a sua frente. – Será de grande ajuda se o senhor nos ajudar a concluir está missão.

- Quero que esses intrusos sejam punidos. Eles entraram em minhas terras e roubaram os ovos de Gamina.

- Gamina?! – Milo olhou para Shion esperando que o amigo lhe respondesse.

Shion revirou os olhos para Milo impaciente.

- Se tivesse estudado na Fallen Skies, você saberia que Gamina é um animal muito parecido com um avestruz, porém, ele tem garras e orelhas de gato. Seu pelo é negro como o carvão e ele é mais alto do que um avestruz comum. Tem três patas, duas que lhe dão estabilidade e que o tornam rápidos como os próprios gatos e a outra é mais flexível que as outras duas, serve como um braço mesmo, já que Gamina não tem o pescoço tão longo como um avestruz normal e não consegue se alimentar sem o auxilio dessa terceira pata. São famosos por causa de seus ovos. Na realidade é uma espécie rara, já que o ovo de uma Gamina vale milhões de rubras estrelar.

- Dégel lhe disse isso tudo né?! – Perguntou Milo ligeiramente entediando com o assunto Gamina, mas interessado no ovo do animal. – E quais são as propriedades do ovo?

- Chega! – Hasgard se aproximou do homem gato. – Por favor, não temos muito tempo. Queremos pegá-lo tanto quanto o senhor. Poderia nos levar até a sua filha para que a mesma nos guie?

- Sigam-me.

O homem gato foi na frente junto com Hasgard, Milo e Shion ficaram mais atrás olhando a sua volta. O estilo de vida dos Jangalianos era bem comum com os dois índios no planeta Terra há muito tempo extinto. Moravam em cabanas feitas de palha e folhas enormes de árvores. Andavam descalços e quase não usavam vestimentas, até mesmo as mulheres do pequeno vilarejo usavam apenas tangas, seus seios eram cobertos por colares de miçangas ou dentes de alguns animais que Milo desconhecia. Ele podia ver que algumas delas eram bem dotadas o que o deixou com pensamentos devassos na mente.

Shion bastou olhar para o loiro e pode compreender o que se passava naquela cabeça suja. Ele lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo e acusatório, o que fez Milo voltar a olhar para frente, se possível para as costas dos dois homens que andavam a passos rápidos e ritmados. Shion escondeu o sorriso, e continuou caminhando ao lado do amigo. Não demorou muito e eles chegaram quase no final do vilarejo, já era possível ver mais uma vez a densa floresta se formando logo à frente. Hasgard parou e o homem gato seguiu rosnando sem parar.

Milo pode compreender que ele estava chamando alguém e avisado que as caras pálidas eram amigos. Ficou ligeiramente ofendido por ter sido chamado de pálido, mas no final não se importou, seus olhos se focaram em outra coisa. Uma linda mulher vinha em sua direção. Sua pele era acobreada igual ao do homem, parecia que tinha ficado exposta ao sol. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam presos no topo de sua cabeça em um rabo de cavalo, seus olhos eram dourados e misteriosos. Suas orelhas mexiam levemente como se estivessem captando alguma coisa. Seus lábios eram carnudos e formavam uma linha rígida. Assim como as outras mulheres, esta não era diferente se tratando de vestimenta, o único diferencial era que a jovem tinha o corpo mais bonito e torneado e seus seios estavam escondidos atrás de uma faixa vermelha. Seu pescoço estava rodeado de cordões de penas de animais. Algumas lembravam a de pavões e águias. Seu nariz, que era uma fenda pequena farejava o ar, e com isso, ligeiramente os seus lábios foram se abrindo, revelando dentes brancos, diferentes do homem. Ela grunhiu e Milo sorriu.

- O que ela disse? – Perguntou Hasgard.

- Ela disse o seu nome. Naravi.

- Naravi. – Ela repetiu. A voz era rouca igual à voz do homem. Como ele, ela também não deveria ser uma pessoa de muitas palavras.

- Muito gostosa apesar de ter seios pequenos. – Falou Milo sorrindo.

Naravi o encarou com as pupilas dilatadas, seu corpo se curvou e todos os pelos se eriçaram, e no momento seguinte, ela estava em cima de Milo, arranhando e mordendo ele, enquanto Hasgard e Shion faziam de tudo para tirá-la de cima dele. Milo gritava e se debatia, ao mesmo tempo em que ela, com toda facilidade do mundo andava pelo seu corpo arranhando-o.

- TIREM ELA DE CIMA DE MIM! – Ele gritava ao mesmo tempo em que tentava puxá-la.

Segurou-a pelo cabelo, mas aquilo não a atingiu. Ela não sentiu nada e continuou arranhando o belo corpo dele. Ele tentou puxá-la pelo braço, mas as suas mãos estavam escorrendo no corpo dela, tentou empurrar, porém, não obteve sucesso, até que Hasgard usou a força e a tirou de cima de Milo com o auxilio de Shion e sua telecinese.

- Pelos deuses! – Exclamou Milo. – Essa mulher quase me matou! Olhem o meu corpo!

Hasgard segurava firme Naravi que tentava se soltar de seus braços. O capitão que segurava os braços dela ao mesmo tempo em que forçava a cabeça da garota para baixo em uma chave, fez um movimento involuntário com os dedos, coçou atrás das orelhas da jovem que rapidamente se acalmou e ronronou.

- O que você fez? – Perguntou Milo horrorizado com o fato de a mulher estar calma e se esfregando em Hasgard.

- Acho que ela gosta de cafuné. – Disse o capitão sem entender o porquê de ela estar se esfregando nele.

- Naravi é uma Jangaliana completamente diferente dos outros. Ela não faz questão de falar e nem de aprender a linguagem de vocês, ela compreende o que vocês dizem pelo jeito, mas não vai dizer quase nada, a não ser que ela esteja de bom humor e não espere frases completas vindo dela, será algo como sim e não, e quem sabe um talvez. – O homem lançou um olhar azedo para Milo. – Cuidado com o que diz na frente dela, ela não é idiota e sabe interpretar as pessoas tão bem quanto você.

- Me desculpe. – Milo disse emburrado.

- Você deveria pedir desculpas a ela. – Hasgard o encarou sério. – Você a ofendeu.

- Ela me arranhou todo! – Falou incrédulo. – Não vou me sujeitar a isso.

Naravi rosnou para ele e Milo rosnou para ela. Os olhos da jovem se estreitaram e ela já estava começando a se preparar para mais um ataque, porém, Hasgard entrou no meio dos dois e controlou a situação. Ele disse o que queria para Naravi, já que ela compreendia o que ele falava, ela assentiu e os levou até onde o ovo de Gamina havia sido roubado.

E a partir daí, ela começou a ser o pet da Fire. Não preciso nem dizer que a missão foi um fracasso, já que Manigold e Kárdia já haviam partido há horas, antes mesmo de eles chegarem em Jangali. Hasgard ficou irritado e completamente desgostoso, o seu dia só não foi um fiasco completo, porque Naravi simpatizou com ele e não quis voltar para o vilarejo de jeito nenhum. Hasgard entendeu aquilo como um desafio e aceitou a menina em sua tripulação, ela não fazia nada, a não ser atazanar a vida de Milo e implicar com Rack.

Voltando ao presente, Milo olhou para a sua calça mais uma vez, sentiu o seu rosto queimar de raiva, aquela felina estava indo longe demais. Ele saiu do dormitório correndo e gritando palavrões em todos os tipos de língua que sabia, quando chegou ao centro de comando, Naravi estava deitada no chão, perto dos pés de Hasgard, estava dormindo e dava para escutar o ronronar vindo dela.

- Muito engraçada! – Milo foi até Naravi pisando firme.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Hasgard.

- Essa daí. – Milo apontou para a mulher que ainda dormia. – Esta ai urinou na minha calça mais uma vez! – Ele quase gritou, só não o fez porque o centro de comando estava cheio e ele não queria chamar atenção.

- Milo, deixe de fazer drama. – Hasgard esfregou as têmporas. – Não vê que Naravi esta dormindo.

- Dormindo?! – Milo franziu a testa e estreitou os olhos. – Senhor, sem querer faltar com o respeito, mas ela não esta dormindo coisa nenhuma, está se fazendo de vítima e se escondendo de baixo das suas calças.

- Milo!

- Perdão senhor. – O loiro lançou um olhar mortal para Naravi que ainda dormia e saiu do comando batendo o pé. – Vai ter troco. – Resmungou para si mesmo.

Quando o loiro saiu finalmente do comando da Fire, Hasgard olhou para Naravi que abriu apenas um olho. Seus olhos escondiam a satisfação da vitória e Hasgard sorriu com aquilo.

- Você sabe que ele fará algo pior, não sabe? – Perguntou o capitão para a morena.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos e voltou a se deitar sem se importar com o que lhe aguardava. Não tinha medo do loiro aguado e sabia que se ele tentasse algo com ela, ela faria duas, três vezes pior. Aquilo seria uma guerra sem fim.

* * *

**Planeta Zeelich – Centro de comando.**

- Você esta me dizendo que eles vão começar um ataque? – Perguntou um homem com longos cabelos negros. Seus olhos dourados expressavam fúria. – Shaka não ousaria a ir tão longe!

- Meu senhor, ele é o conselheiro chefe, sua palavra tem grande valor e sua posição é deverás importante. Ele ordenou que todos os sete planetas principais declarassem guerra ao senhor.

- Ele é um BASTARDO! – Ziatoss gritou a última palavra com nojo. – Ele é um bastardo intrometido e arrogante!

- Meu senhor, não deve se alterar. – Tom andou até o outro homem e colocou vinho em uma taça. – Beba, vai se sentir melhor.

- Onde está minha filha?

- Ela está em seu quarto. Não quis fazer o desjejum. – O homem que vestia um traje preto, o que fazia com que a tonalidade de sua pele azul ficasse em evidencia, pegou uma pasta branca de cima de uma grande bancada de mármore branco e colocou em frente ao outro, de aparência refinada e elegante. – Aqui estão todas as informações que o senhor me pediu.

- Obrigado Tom. – Ziatoss fez um movimento com a mão, indicando querer ficar só. – Chame a minha filha e diga que a espero para o almoço.

- Sim senhor. – O homem saiu da sala silenciosamente, deixando Ziatoss sozinho.

Ziatoss era o conselheiro de Zeelich em Delmoriss, porém, o mesmo desconfiava das intenções de Shaka desde o inicio, sabia que o clérigo era mesquinho e só pensava em si mesmo. Tinha certeza que ele queria destruir a própria espécie. Apesar disso, achava que Zeelich era o planeta principal, o mais poderoso dentro todos os outros, o primeiro. Zeelich era o planeta que fornecia água a todos os outros, mesmo aqueles pequenos planetas que usufruíam da água potável, não podiam nutrir todos os planetas da galáxia.

Acreditava piamente que todos os outros conselheiros deveriam vê-lo como líder. Foi por causa disso e outras coisas, que ele saiu do conselho em Delmoriss e parou de fornecer água para os outros planetas. Ele achava que se tomasse uma atitude extrema, os outros iriam pedi-lo para voltar e ser o líder, destituindo Shaka do comando. Entretanto as coisas não saíram de acordo com o que havia planejado. Shaka conseguirá fazer com que os outros conselheiros declarassem guerra a Zeelich e isso era imperdoável. Ziatoss nunca permitiria que o seu planeta fosse abatido por Shaka e os outros, jamais se renderia e jamais voltaria a nutrir os outros planetas, se Shaka queria guerra, guerra ele irá ter.

**~/~**

Os cabelos longos e lisos balançavam conforme o vento soprava, a maresia era acolhedora para Saphira, ela iria sentir falta do lar, mas estava disposta a seguir com o plano adiante. Desde que encontrara com Zarah nos corais e lhe contato que queria sair de Zeelich, ser uma tripulante de uma nave famosa, quem sabe a Fire e sair por ai conhecendo a galáxia por inteiro, que resolveu colocar seu plano em pratica. Na noite anterior, antes de se encontrar com Zarah, Saphira tinha encontrado uma nave a deriva em Zeelich. A mesma não era enorme, mas também não era parecida com aquelas de patrulhamento.

Saphira até tentou entrar nela, mas a porta estava trancada, não abria por nada, parecia ser algum tipo de mecanismo diferente das maquinas de Zeelich, algo mais antigo, velho. Todas as naves de Zeelich eram modernas e sofisticadas, já esta, parecia estar caindo aos pedaços. Saphira nadou ao redor e percebeu que a mesma exalava um cheiro de queimado, na certa por ser tão antiga, deveria ter queimado algum reator, ou seja, o que for que mantém esta maquina nos ares. Saphira mergulhou e tentou ver se tinha alguma coisa quebrada na parte de baixo. Nadou por alguns segundos e não enxergou nada. Talvez fosse algo interno. Voltou à superfície e analisou mais uma vez a grande estrutura de metal.

- Você bem que podia abrir para eu saber o que está acontecendo em seu interior, talvez eu possa te ajudar. – Falou a menina pensativa. – Se eu soubesse o que pegar do galpão...

Saphira se assustou quando a porta da nave começou a se abrir, era uma espécie de rampa. Ela encostou-se à superfície da água revelando seu interior. A Zeelichiana esticou o pescoço a fim de ver o que tinha lá dentro, mas não viu muita coisa, apenas mais metal e alguns fios soltos. Escutou um barulho de motor ao longe, não iria se arriscar a ficar ali, não sabia quem era o dono daquela nave e desconfiava de que a pessoa não era nada, nada boa. A se julgar pela aparência da nave e pelo local onde a mesma pousou, ou quem sabe, caiu, parecia que o dono ou era alguém procurado pela polícia estelar, ou era um azarado mesmo, sem dinheiro que foi abatido ou teve o azar da nave dar pau, ou era contrabandistas.

Saphira preferiu escolher a última opção, já que era a mais óbvia. Ficou olhando do "fundo" do mar, esperando seja lá quem estivesse chegando, entrar na nave e partir. O que ela conseguiu ver, foi duas maquinas pequenas, maquinas que andam em cima d'água. Isso a lembrava daquelas ilustrações dos livros em que pegara na biblioteca de seu pai, o povo da Terra usava com frequência no mar, seriam motos de água? Era esse o nome? Ela não lembrava, mas essa tecnologia era mais arcaica que a própria nave. Eram duas pessoas, ela não conseguia ver muito bem de onde estava. Não queria chegar próximo e se deixar ver, mas também queria saber quem eram aquelas duas pessoas e o que elas estavam fazendo ali, talvez ela estivesse enganada a respeito delas e pudesse pegar uma carona até Delmoriss e entrar na escolha Fallen Skies, só assim para ela ser um patrulheiro.

Seu pai a colocaria de castigo por tempo indeterminado se soubesse que ela teve a ousadia de fugir de Zeelich, talvez fosse até considerava uma traidora, mas isso ela pensaria depois, depois de ter conseguido entrar naquela nave e partido para viver novas aventuras. A jovem nadou um pouco mais para perto da superfície, só para poder ver melhor pelo espelho d'água quem eram as duas pessoas. Chegando próximo o suficiente para ter uma visão consideravelmente boa, ela pode distinguir que eram dois homens. O primeiro que desceu da moto era loiro, seu cabelo ia até a cintura. Estava solto e era todo ondulado. Bastante bonito por sinal. Trajava uma calça preta surrada, uma blusa preta ou azul marinho, Saphira não tinha certeza e coturnos pretos, além de usar um colete preto por cima da blusa.

Já o outro, tinha cabelo curto e preto, porém, trajava a mesma roupa que o loiro. Eles estavam conversando alguma coisa, mas mesmo estando próximo deles, Saphira não conseguia escutar a conversa, eles estavam sussurrando. Ela nem se deu conta que estava chegando mais perto deles, ela queria era escutar o assunto tratado por eles. Conseguiu escutar algumas palavras, como Hasgard, água, peitos e cabelo lilás. Ah! Cabelo lilás só podia significar uma coisa. Nem teve tempo de voltar a submergir. Uma mão grande lhe segurava pelos cabelos a puxando para cima. Parecia que todos os seus fios de cabelo estavam sendo arrancados de sua cabeça, além da força que ele segurava o seu crânio.

- Ora só o que temos aqui, Kárdia. – Falou o homem de cabelos negros. – Uma sereia.

- Mestiça. – Kárdia disse analisando-a. – Cabelo lilás e rosa?! Só pode ser mestiça. O povo daqui é conhecido pelos seus cabelos negros.

- O que querem em Zeelich? Roubar a nossa água? – Saphira segurava a mão do homem com força. – Solte-me seu brutamontes!

- Nossa água? – Kárdia falou com desprezo. – Mate-a Mani! Esse povo de Zeelich é realmente muito desprezível.

- Não sei Kárdia. – Manigold a levantou um pouco mais, ele estava ajoelhado em cima da rampa. Quando seus olhos azuis estavam no mesmo nível que os tão intensos olhos violetas dela, ele sorriu. – Ela pode nos ajudar. – concluiu ele.

- Nunca. – Saphira se debatia nas mãos dele. – Me solta!

- Ou é isso ou é a morte! – Falou Manigold dando de ombros. – Você escolhe!

- Você só pode estar brincando né Mani. – Kárdia falou indignado. – Como pode confiar nela?

- Olhe para ela. – Falou o moreno. – Ela parece ameaçadora?

- Se você soltasse o meu cabelo, talvez você possa descobrir que eu sou tão ameaçadora quanto o seu amigo ai! – Saphira cuspia as palavras com ódio.

- Ela rosna... – Manigold se afastou um pouco. – Pegue aquele brinquedinho legal Kárdia.

- Você é louco! – O loiro entrou na nave e voltou alguns segundos depois com um bracelete em mãos. – Aqui está. – Disse entregando ao amigo. – Programe para daqui a oito horas.

- Estava pensando em um tempo menor... – Ele ainda segurava com força os cabelos da menina. – Que tal cinco horas?

- Manigold, ela é uma mestiça! – Kárdia enfatizou a última palavra. – Você acha mesmo que ela vai conseguir o que a gente quer em cinco horas?

- Bom isso já é um problema dela, não meu! – Falou colocando a pulseira no pulso esquerdo da jovem. Feito isso, ele a soltou e Saphira voltou a cair dentro d'água.

- Você a soltou sem nem ao menos dizer o que ela tem que trazer?! – Kárdia correu para segurar o braço da jovem antes que ela voltasse para o fundo do mar. – Está louco?

- Não. – Respondeu o moreno indignado. – Ela não é burra, ela sabe o que essa pulseira faz. Você acha mesmo que ela iria embora?

- Acho.

- Ele tem razão! Eu iria sim, e vou! É só me soltar! – A garota de cabelo bicolor o fulminava com os olhos. – Vocês são dois vermes!

- Faça o que quiser, a vida é sua, mas saiba que só quem pode tirar esse bracelete do seu braço sou eu! – O moreno entrou na nave e deixou o loiro com a jovem do lado de fora.

- Ele tem razão. – Kárdia a soltou. – Você que sabe.

Saphira nem esperou ele falar mais alguma coisa, nadou para o fundo do mar, nadou mais rápido do que pode. Quando ficou em uma distância consideravelmente razoável da nave, tentou tirar o bracelete do braço. Era de metal e uma luz vermelha piscava e bem ao lado, um cursor de relógio digital mostrava que ela só tinha quatro horas e cinquenta minutos para tirar aquilo do braço. Ela cogitou em ir até o pai e pedir para que alguém tirasse aquilo de seu braço, mas as palavras do homem ficavam martelando em sua cabeça_. "...só quem pode tirar esse bracelete do seu braço sou eu!"_

- Maldito! – Ela queria gritar, queria esmurrar a cara dele. Amaldiçoou-se internamente por ter ido bisbilhotar aquela nave.

Não teve outro jeito a não ser voltar para a superfície e descobrir o que de fato eles queriam. Quando voltou, a rampa ainda estava aberta e o loiro já não estava mais ali. Ela subiu e andou sorrateiramente até a entrada da nave, olhou ao redor e notou que o cheiro de queimado era mais forte e intenso. Fios estavam soltos e um grande buraco, de onde saia uma espessa fumaça preta, estava na parte interna de um compartimento na parede da nave.

- Então, resolveu voltar... – Manigold estava encostado em uma porta de ferro a encarando com os braços cruzados contra o peito. – Apreciando a visão?

- O que você quer para tirar isso do meu braço? – Ela perguntou sem rodeios e cerimônias. – Ande, fale logo! Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo e não conheço de peças de nave!

- Eu sei. – Ele sorriu. – Para uma Zeelichiana você até que é bonitinha.

- Grosso! – Ela queria voar no pescoço dele, mas manteve a calma.

- Quero dois fusíveis, uma nova placa mãe. – Ele andou até o grande buraco no painel. – Está vendo está aqui? – Ele perguntou.

- Estou sim. – Saphira foi até ele com certa cautela. – Ela é bem grande, acho que já vi uma dessas no galpão...

- Ótimo. Está é a placa que quero, além dos dois fusíveis. – Ele jogou a placa no chão, em um canto junto com outros pedaços de metal. – Se você conseguir isso que te pedi, eu retiro o seu bracelete, você não morre, eu vou embora e ambos ficamos felizes!

- E eu não tenho mais o desprazer de ver a sua cara! – Ela disse sorrindo.

Manigold fez uma pequena reverência a deixando sozinha em seguida. Saphira revirou os olhos e voltou para o mar. Tinha muita coisa para pegar em pouco tempo. Quando chegou ao centro de Zeelich, já tinham se passado uma hora, ela tinha que ser mais rápido possível e não podia deixar ninguém vê-la. O que de fato era um problema, afinal, todos a conheciam. Perdeu mais uma hora e meia se escondendo até chegar ao galpão onde as peças das naves de Zeelich ficavam. Ela nunca tinha entrado ali, mas o lugar era enorme.

Vários homens andavam de um lado para o outro com pranchetas nas mãos anotando coisas, Saphira passou por alguns dele disfarçadamente e correu para um corredor a direita. Começou a olhar as sessões de prateleiras a procura do que Manigold havia lhe pedido. Achou os fusíveis depois de trinta minutos. Olhou para o bracelete e ainda tinha uma hora e cinquenta minutos para voltar. Estava atrasada. Correi pelos corredores, esbarrou em alguns homens que tentaram lhe fazer perguntas sobre o que ela estava fazendo ali, mas ela apenas os deixou falando sozinho, enquanto procurava a maldita placa. Finalmente, depois de vinte minutos correndo sem parar, achou a bendita. Estava na última sessão e no alto, teve que pegar uma escada e subir, pegou a placa e enfiou dentro da blusa quando desceu da escada, abraçou a barriga para que os objetos não caíssem e começou a correr.

Correu até chegar no final da cúpula que dava para o mar, passou pelos guardas correndo e entrou no elevador que se encheu de água assim que ela apertou o botão vermelho no lado esquerdo, quando finalmente o ambiente estava cheio, as portas se abriram e ela nadou pela imensidão azul. Chegou faltando apenas cinco minutos para acabar o tempo. Manigold e Kárdia estavam sentados em uma mesa, que antes não estava ali comendo alguma coisa enlatada.

- Ah! – Manigold levantou-se e foi até ela. – Enfim, chegou! - Ele analisou os três itens que ela trouxe com cautela. – Fico abismado como vocês fazem isso!

- Isso o que? – Ela perguntou olhando do bracelete para ele. – Será que você pode tirar esse treco do meu braço?

- A sim, claro. Venha cá!

Ela caminhou até ele ainda segurando com força os objetos em suas mãos. Manigold colocou o polegar em cima do ponto vermelho que piscava sem parar e ficou assim por apenas alguns segundos, até um clique ser ouvido e o bracelete ficar frouxo no pulso dela e desligar.

- Pronto. – Ele pegou os objetos da mão dela e foi até o painel na parede, onde colocou a placa com cuidado e os fusíveis. – Perfeito. Kárdia vê se a nave está pronta para partir.

- Como quiser. – Kárdia olhou para a jovem antes de se retirar.

Saphira olhava tudo com muita atenção. Escutou a nave fazer um barulho alto, quando o seu sistema foi religado. Manigold fechou a porta do painel e virou-se para encará-la.

- Vejo que ainda está aqui. Pensei que a essa altura do campeonato você já estivesse a milhares de distância.

- Pensou errado! – Ela andou pela nave com a boca aberta. – Nossa! Isso é muito maneiro.

- É sim, é sim. – Manigold olhou em volta como se aquela nave fosse obra sua. – É o meu bebe.

- Você deveria cuidar melhor dele! – Rebateu a garota. – Esta precisando de uma limpeza aqui. – Ela apontou para a pilha de mental e ferro. – Aqui também. – Ela apontou para o lado oposto. – Vocês dois são porcos?

- Somos homens! E você não deveria estar com medo de nós dois? – Ele perguntou analisando-a. – Coloquei uma bomba em seu braço!

- Você acha mesmo que sou otária? – Ela perguntou com desdém. – Eu sei que aquilo era um relógio.

- O que?

- Deixa de ser chato. Eu sei que era um relógio, oras bolas. Você só colocou um cronometro ali. Já vi esse tipo de bracelete nos livros do meu pai. São bastante uteis dentro da água.

- Se você sabia disso, por que... – Ele a encarou perplexo. – você estava brincando com a gente!

- Estava! Apesar de você ter me tratado mal e já queria ter consertado essa nave antes!

- Eu te julguei mal! – Ele disse sorrindo. – Quer vir conosco?

- O que?! – Saphira arregalou os olhos surpresa. – Está me convidando?

- Estou. Aposto que quer conhecer a galáxia!

- É claro que quero! – Ela falou cheia de empolgação. – Quero ir para Delmoriss e estudar em Fallen Skies!

- Ah!

Manigold perdeu completamente o interesse nela. A garota era bonita e inteligente, mas no final, se mostrara burra querendo fazer parte de uma instituição corrupta. Olhando para ela, ele notou que assim como as peças, ela estava seca. Seu cabelo ondulado era lilás até a metade e nas pontas ele era rosa, ia até a bunda. Seus olhos violetas e seu rosto lembravam demais as mulheres de Endlos, assim como seu corpo. Ela não tinha nada de Zeelich, apenas podia respirar de baixo d'água. As guelras eram visíveis atrás das orelhas pequenas.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou sentindo-se incomodada por ele a olhar tanto. – Encontrou o que procurava?

- Porque quer estudar em Fallen Skies?

- Por quê?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Mais isso não é obvio? – Ela o encarou. Quando finalmente ele não disse nada, ela revirou os olhos para ele. – Quero fazer parte da tripulação de Hasgard um dia, quem sabe qualquer outra, mas quero viajar pelo espaço, ajudar os outros, quero ser uma pessoa fundamental no universo, assim como o meu... – As palavras morreram em seus lábios. – Deixa pra lá. Só quero sair de Zeelich.

- Seja como for, iremos partir amanhã à noite, se quiser vir conosco, o convite ainda está de pé! – Ele a encarou mais uma vez. – Seja lá o que pretende com Delmoriss, cuidado. Aquele lugar não é feito para crianças como você!

Manigold deixou-a sozinha, seguindo pelo caminho que Kárdia havia feito. Saphira entendeu que era a deixa dela para ir embora e pensar no que fazer. Foi o que ela fez. Depois da conversa com Zarah, ela tinha mais certeza ainda. Iria embora de Zeelich e partiria para Delmoriss e depois de estudar em Fallen Skies e ser uma verdadeira tripulante, iria conhecer os planetas e quem sabe poderia ajudar a evitar uma guerra desnecessária.

Pegou algumas mudas de roupa e todo o dinheiro que havia economizado durante a sua existência e foi encontrar com Manigold e Kárdia. Os dois haviam lhe prometido que a levariam até Delmoriss e de lá seguiriam seu caminho. Era tudo o que Saphira precisava, o seu destino não fora traçado pelo seu pai, o seu destino seria desenhado e trilhado por ela e por mais ninguém.

* * *

E ai povo, beleza?! Então, primeiro capítulo está ai. Espero que gostem. Deu trabalho pacas e não apresentei todo mundo, mas já aviso que vai ser assim mesmo. Irei dar atenção a todos os personagens, igual em HS. Alguns são mais fáceis de escrever e outros mais complicados, mas todos terão o seu momento de glória.

Tentei escrever diferente de HS, mas não deu muito certo não.

USHAOUISHAOUIHSUIAHOSOUIAHSUIHAUISHAUISHUIA

Ah! O nome da Galáxia StarScreem, bom... Eu amo transformes e adoro o nome desse decepticon. #apanha

Espero que não se importem... Indo escrever HS.

É isso aew.

* * *

_Respondendo aos recadinhos felizes __***OOO***_

_**Girtab Scorpii**__ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado do par. Escolhi a sua ficha, porque você e o Ikarus sempre me enviam aquilo que quero. Não preciso nem inventar um personagem, vocês conseguem ler os meus pensamentos. Vou adorar escrever o Mask e a nossa queria FA-302. Vai ser algo bastante engraçado de se ler e esquisito. _

_USHAUISHAUIHSUAIHSUIAHSUIHAUISHAUISHAUI_

_**Hikari Nemuru**__ – De nada querida, gostei da sua ficha e nada melhor do que ela ficar com o Shion. Vão ser um lindo casal. :3_

_**Lune Kuruta**__ – MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA quem pede sou eu por ter enviado as suas fichinhas. Adorei todas elas. Não me importo de dividir o Tigrão-Diliça com você. Ele é bem amado e isso é o que importa. Amor nunca é demais. Gostei muito da relação da Melne com o Dohko, não sei se é porque estamos falando do Dohko, afinal, ele é perfeito, mas gostei demais, então escolhi essa ficha como principal. Amei a do Kori também, amei tanto que já disse que ele não ficará sozinho. Surpresas... *-*_

_**Notte di Luce**__ – ai amor, você merece alguém melhor. Só digo isso. Tu és especial e merece alguém especial. Seu príncipe está chegando em um lindo cavalo branco e te fará muito feliz, você vai ver. Amei a sua ficha, todas as que você me mandou, mas me encantei com a Karin. Adoro esse lance de amor antigo, amor incubado. _

_IUSHAOIUSHOAUISHAUIHSUIAHSUIAHUSIA_

_**Krika Haruno**__ – Foram sim! Me deu um trabalho do cacete, para não falar outra coisa aqui. Quase fiquei com os cabelos brancos!_

_**Aredhel Atreides**__ – Amei a sua ficha! Amei! Não vou dizer mais nada! Ficou perfeita e não tive como não a escolher. Adorei! Entre tapas e beijos..._

_**Ikarus**__ – Nem me fale. Esse negócio de liberar mais de uma ficha foi foda! Eu não fiz nada, foi a Lune, a culpa é toda dela! Eu só fiquei aqui na minha... #fugindoDaresponsabilidade_

_UISHAUISHAUIHSUIAHSUIAHSUIAHUISHAUISHUAIHSUIA_

_Não se mate antes de ver a interação dos dois. Vai ser hilário. Adoro Nutella! Lune irá entender! _

_**Lyta White**__ – Isso aew, você expressou muito bem o que eu passei. Uma guerra! Vai ser ótima a relação dos dois! Quem sabe casal 21. USHAOUISHAUIHSUIAHSUIAHUSIA Problemas estão por vir! Só digo isso._

_**Wicked Mischief**__ – Adorei a Clover e ficou ótimo o relacionamento dela com o Albafica. Gostei muito. Ela é o seu xodó e agora é o meu também, como todos os outros personagens. Vocês me cederam as suas fichas, e eu as adotei, vou criar com muito carinho e amor. São meus mais novos filhos. Não precisa agradecer, eu que agradeço por ter enviado uma ficha maravilhosa. Obrigada._

* * *

Então pessoas amadas, é isso aew.

**BeijosMeLiga.**

**Machê-san (L)**


End file.
